


Stranger Things: TEN

by DylanJ10000



Series: Stranger Things: TEN [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: At Least Until Season 4, Canon Compliant, Don't worry though, Everyone Else Is From The Show, F/M, It'll only be a few chapters of that, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, Lots of this is where Ten is during the time until then, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Canon, Regular Cast Won't Appear Until Season 4, Ten is OC, Three Six Nine & Control Are From The Comics, Will Byers Gets a Break, also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanJ10000/pseuds/DylanJ10000
Summary: SUB. 010. ABILITY CLASS: TK. STATUS: UNKNOWN.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Original Male Character(s) & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers/A Break
Series: Stranger Things: TEN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740598
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Stranger Things: TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUB. 010. ABILITY CLASS: TK. STATUS: UNKNOWN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're having trouble keeping track of each Subject's powers, they are:
> 
> 003/Ricky: Emotion Manipulation. Essentially a silver-tongue, Ricky is able to talk anyone into just about anything- even if it's lethal for the victim.
> 
> 006/Francine: Premonitions. Francine can see into the future. She helped her abusive father win the lottery before Ricky talked her into joining the program. She had a premonition of Ricky being shot, and she jumped in front of the bullet, sealing her fate.
> 
> 008/Kali Prasad: Illusion. Kali can, in her own words, "make people see, what she wants them to see". Whether that's something good, bad, or downright terrifying, is up to her, and her only.
> 
> 009/Jamie: Heat Generation. Jamie can create fire at her own will, but lacks the ability to control it. After accidentally killing a scientist, she accidentally burned herself, and was put into a coma. Her twin sister, Marcy, along with Ricky and Francine, are forced to leave her behind.
> 
> 009.5/Control/Marcy: N/A. Although Marcy possesses a telepathic connection with her twin (the 'twin thing'), she lacks any abilities like her peers, making her the 'Control' subject of the program
> 
> 010/Benjamin: Telekinesis. Benjamin possesses various telekinetic and telepathic abilities, including but not limited to telepathic communication, telekinesis, and biokinesis. He was, by far, the most successful subject until the inclusion of Subject 011.
> 
> 011/Jane: Telekinesis. Jane possesses various telekinetic and telepathic abilities, including but not limited to telepathic communication, telekinesis, and biokinesis. She is, by far, the most successful subject, and is the only remaining subject by 1983.
> 
> Any others can be seen read about in Jacketarmpants' "The Lost Files of Hawkins National Laboratory". Though, their version of Subject 010 is, obviously, not canon to this story.

**December 10, 1968**

"His abilities are already progressing at an extraordinary rate", Brenner says as he reads through the files, "He might just be our most promising candidate, yes?". He turns to a younger scientist. _S. Owens_ , his name-tag reads. The man looks very apprehensive as he overlooks the file, as well. Brenner has gotten the notion that the young man doesn't agree with the program, by any means. However, he is but a lowly, bottom-of-the-chain employee within the program. He doesn't really have a say-so, unless he wants to be blacklisted from any scientific programs in the country. "Yes sir", Owens says reluctantly, "His progress, this past month, has put him just on par, if not ahead, of his peers. He is, by far, the most progressive subject, to date". Brenner's lip curls into a satisfactory smile. Not that most of the researchers would know, but 010 duals as part of a genetics program, as well. Through the use of Brenner's own genetics, combined with the effects of MKUltra within the womb, he's the perfect subject. He's Brenner's own son, after all, so he wouldn't expect any less.

The boy takes more after his mother, of course, but the look in the toddler's eye as he attempts to concentrate mirror's his father's own determination. He expects for the boy's intellect to match his own as he grows older, and potentially take over the program, eventually. The only major issue is his reluctance for combat or other non-pacifistic methods. They'll break him of that, soon enough.

* * *

**June 16, 1979**

"Alright, Ten. That was good", Papa assured the young boy. The tall, silver-haired man stands, turning toward the other scientists collecting data, as well as the 'nurses'. "Please escort him back to his room", he tells them, before turning back to 010, "Dinner will be in a few hours. I'd suggest getting some rest, so you can make that headache go away". He'd learned that when 010 overexerted himself, he tended to acquire migraines, as result. Papa exits the room, and the 'nurses' help the 12 year-old stand, exiting the room on both sides of the boy. The boy looks back to the now-deceased cat in the cage with sorrow, before the door closes. They almost get to his room when-

_WHIR. WHIR. WHIR._

_WHIR. WHIR. WHIR._

_WHIR. WHIR. WHIR._

The alarms are loud, 010 has learned. He notices the two 'nurses' looking at each other, before both look down at him, grabbing both of his wrists. "C'mon kid, we're taking you to the ACU". 010 doesn't know what the ACU is, but he's been there before. It makes him feel... _anxious_. That's the word Papa used when he started breathing fast the last time he was in there. "Why?", he asks the nurses. One looks at him as if he's stupid. "Are you deaf, kid? Don't you hear the alarms?", he asks. The boy quiets, slightly hurt at the hostility from the man. "But I don't wanna-", he starts, before being zapped by the other nurse as they arrive. "Shut your mouth, and get in", the man says coldly. This makes 010 mad. If they asked nicely, maybe he _would have_ , but they didn't. "No", he says, but the first nurse shoves him in. This makes 010 even madder. He stands, focusing on the man. The nurse flies into the other wall in the hallway, where the second nurse looks in shock. The nurse pulls their gun, but 010 is too quick to snap his neck. 010 realizes what he's done, and how much trouble he'll be in, but it doesn't matter now. They'll lock him up, put him in the dark closet with no windows. Maybe even kill him. He has to get out of here.

He steps out of the ACU's doorway, sparing a moments glance at the two now-deceased figures on the ground. He begins a small jog, which turns into a full-on sprint. He can hear gunshots coming from the outside, and he sees people running through the halls. He thinks he's in the clear when he runs, smack-dab into a female scientist. She's young, maybe 23. An intern, by the looks of it. She looks at him in shock. Well, almost as much shock as his face gives to her. "Ten? What are you doing out here?", she says, before glancing to the end of the very long hall, at the entrance of the ACU. She looks horrified, though 010 can't figure whether it's because of what he's done, or that she knows what they'll do to him. She glances around quickly, very nervous about the new situation. She looks back down at him. "I didn't see you. As far as the cameras are concerned, they didn't see us meet either. You need to _get out of here,_ understand?", she says, about to send him off, but grabs his arm again, "Your name is Ben. It's short for Benjamin. That's all I know, but you're going to need a name to use when you get out. Now go!". The boy nods at her gratefully, not sparing another second glance as he slips into the stairwell.

 _Benjamin_ , he thinks, _I... have a name_. He gets to the bottom of the stairs, peeking out of the door to the hall. Papers are scattered about. Gunshots liter the air. Ben slinks out from behind the door, backing down the hallway. He turns around just as he comes into direct contact with a guard. He falls to the ground, looking fearfully at the man, and closes his eyes, bracing for an attack that never comes. Instead, a small hand reaches for his shoulder. "Ten?", a female voice asks. He slowly opens his eyes, to find an Indian girl, about 15 years old, in front of him. "Eight?", he asks, "What- How-". He stops himself, and looks at her in the eye. "Mind games?", he asks. _Illusion_ , Papa once called it. She nods her head. "Mind games", she affirms, "Come with me. We're getting out of here". She pulls him to his feet. "Don't say anything. Don't speak. Just follow me. They won't be able to see you", she says, and they make their way out to the courtyard. They maneuver their way between scientists, officers, and agents in the parking lot, but not before spotting Six, bleeding out on the ground. Papa is crouched over her. They can see her mouth something to him, before she ceases breathing. Papa stands. "Go after Three and Control!", he commands to the agents, "Do _not_ let them get away".

The agents run into the woods, presumably after Three and Control, while Eight ushers him away from the scene. They only make it a few yards before they hear the agents' radios. " _Subjects Eight and Ten are missing, as well_ _. We found two bodies outside of the ACU_ ", it says. Eight and Ben, hand-in-hand, begin to run just a little faster towards the gated entrance to the facility. Meanwhile, an officer approaches Brenner. "What are our orders, in regards to Eight and Ten, sir?", the officer asks. Brenner thinks, silent and calculating. "Nothing, for now. Eight's abilities of illusion are too powerful. They, very well, slipped right past us", he says, pausing for another minute, "We wait until nightfall, Eight's abilities won't last that long. Then, we search the woods".

"I think we're in the clear", Eight says, with Ben following her deeper into the wooding. "Eight?", he asks, unsure, "What do we do now?". She swiftly turns around to him. "No. We don't use the numbers anymore. They do _not_ define us", she says, "My _name_ is Kali. We're going to need a name for you". As she thinks, the boy suddenly says, "Benjamin. My name is Benjamin". She smiles softly. "Benjamin it is, then. C'mon, there's got to be a tree we can hide under". He shyly follows her into the woods, looking back at the red lights on top of the Lab, growing more and more visible as daylight begins to fade to dark. They manage to find a large oak, toppled over, that they can hide under. "I expect they'll send agents after us soon, so rest up. We'll figure out what's next, after", Kali explains, "We can try to make it to the city. We can't use our powers there, at least, for now. It'll draw too much attention". He nods, and manages to begin to rest, before falling to a deep sleep.

He sees things. He's not quite sure if it's a dream, or if it's like what Six sees. He sees a flower-headed monster, and a girl with a shaved head. Her eyes are dark, tinged with rings of blood around her irises. He sees flashes of others, but they don't look or seem familiar. He's suddenly back in the Lab. Only, it _isn't_ the lab. Vines are overgrown, everywhere. What looks like ash floats in the air, and gurgling roars fill the air. In the room with the Deprivation chamber, or, the Bath, as some of the others call it, has a large wound in it's wall. It's a bright pink-red, almost like a light under human flesh. It's pulsating, like a heartbeat. Ben's almost touching it, when-

* * *

"Benjamin! _RUN!_ ", Kali screams. Ben bolts up, looking around to see flashlight beams coming from all directions. "Kali?", he asks aloud, searching around. Kali is gone from her spot, and he can see her a few yards away, surrounded by agents. She yells for him to run, once again. He runs in the opposite direction, only to be surrounded by agents, as well. He can't go back. He can't go back. _He can't go back_. Not unlike what happened at the ACU, he snaps three of their necks, before putting out his hands, throwing the remaining two agents a few yards, one slamming into a tree, a deafening crack heard from the man. Ben keeps running. He only pauses when he hears gunfire from where Kali was. _No,_ Ben thinks sadly. He's alone now. Kali's dead, or captured. He's on his own. He continues running until her reaches metal tracks in the middle of the road. He remembers the toy trains who used to play with in the Rainbow Room. All he needs to do is follow the tracks, and he can find a train. Then, freedom.

He follows the tracks, luckily not coming into close contact with the agents, though he can still hear the helicopters scouring the woods near the Lab, until he reaches a train depot. It looks to be a freighter train, of some sort, with open- and empty- containers. Climbing into a car near the rear of the train, Ben hears a whistle, a few minutes later, and the train begins to move. He crawls over to the door to the car, and watches, as the train crosses a bridge, the helicopters move their spotlights all over the town of Hawkins. Ben releases a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know what to do once he got there. He just knew he was going.

He thinks back to his dream. He's decided that it _has_ to be real. Ben's going to have to return to Hawkins, one day. He doesn't know when, but he just knows he will. His mind drifts to Kali. Did she escape? He really hopes she did, but he can't help but have a pit in his stomach when he thinks of something happening to her like Six. He's going to remain optimistic. He's going to assume that she escaped, like he did, and they'll see each other again, one day. Ben crawls to the darkened backside of the freight car, laying on the cold, hard floor, shivering as he falls asleep. He awakens a few times during the night when the train takes sharp turns, but manages to get enough rest until daybreak. He only really awakens when the train stops. He'd felt it stop a time or two before, but it didn't feel like the right time to jump from the train.

Now, the timing feels perfect. He slips out of the train car, unseen, and heads into the street. He only has sweatpants, shoes, and a t-shirt on, making him stick out like a sore thumb in the street. He looks at a map on the side of a bus stop nearby. _Pittsburgh_ , he thinks. He knew where it was on a map. Papa had taught him how to read them when he was young, as part of an intelligence test. That meant he was only about 7 hours away from the Lab. He needed to garner distance between him and that hellhole, but he didn't exactly have any money. Ben still wasn't sure how the entire process worked, but Papa had told him that, " _money was essential for the world. Without it, you're in a boat without a paddle_ ". Ben also wasn't sure how boats, paddles, and money connected, but that was another problem for another day. For now, the problem is simple: Find money.

Ben walks down the busy morning street, visibly hesitant about his surroundings. Ducking into an alleyway, he only makes it about halfway down, before he's confronted by a group of older kids. "Where're you goin', huh?", the largest one asks, shoving him back into the arms of two of them. The largest one punches Ben in the gut, sending him to the dirty, grimy ground of the alleyway. They begin to kick, punch, and spit on him, before Ben contemplates using his powers. _We can't use our powers there, for now, at least_ , he remembers Kali saying, _It'll draw too much attention_. Ben continues to protect his head as they continue. One manages to break through his hands, and kick him in the back of the head. "He's got nothin'! Let's go!", one says, and, just before he blacks out, he sees a figure rushing to him from the street.

* * *

When he comes to, hours later, he's in a bedroom. A big bedroom. "Good, you're awake", a man says as he comes out of the bathroom, "I've been tracking you since you got on that train in Hawkins. For a minute, I didn't think I'd find you". At this, Ben's flight-or-flight response kicks in. Turns out, he got neither response, but the 'Freeze' response. He begins to hyperventilate as he stares at the man. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kid, calm down", the man says, "I'm not here to take you back to that lab. I'm here to help you". Ben's fear is replaced by confusion, and the man can evidently see it on his face. "My name is Mr. Owens", the man continues, "I'm a scientist at the lab. I've been there since you were just a baby, though, I didn't think _any_ of you kids should've been there. C'mon, let's go get you some new clothes, and something to eat. I'll explain further, there".

He hands Ben a large, heavy coat, along with a knit cap. The boy puts them on, and they head out to Owens' car. As they drive to the clothing store, Owens continues to explain. "When you and Eight- Kali- broke out, I knew I had to help you, or you wouldn't last a week out here. So, I followed you after they found the two of you in the woods", he says, "I'm not too sure what happened to Eight, but I believe she evaded them. She's resourceful, so I have no doubts she'll find her way. Your papa- Dr. Brenner- doesn't know I'm here. He's not _gonna_ find out I'm here. Not if I can help it". They pull into a parallel parking spot in front of the store. "I'm gonna buy you a few sets of clothes, a jacket, a backpack, and a duffel bag. It's gonna get cold, and I don't need you wasting any money on it", he says. Ben thinks about what he says. "But- Mr. Owens, I don't... have any money", Ben says.

"We'll get to that in a little bit", Owens says, "For now, pick out some clothes". By the end, Ben has picked out a flannel, jean shorts, a baseball shirt, and some blue jeans, along with a pair of converse and socks. They're all a few sizes too big, but they'll do the job for the next year or so. Owens pulls a blue and red windbreaker, with a yellow stripe across the middle, from the rack. "You'll need this in a few months", he explains, "It's not really for the weather of the place I'm sending you, but it'll do the job until then". Owens let's the boy change out of his lab attire in the bathroom, and they return to the car. "So, what do you mean?", Ben asks. Owens looks at him, indicating some clarification. "You said you were sending me somewhere", Ben states, "What do you mean?". Owens chuckles, before handing Ben a yellow envelope. "Open it", Owens says, and Ben does, finding a large stack of green paper, along with another piece of paper. "That's about seven-hundred-and-fifty dollars, and a train ticket to Bangor", he explains, "I'm sending you to the city, and, once you get there, try to find a place to lay low, for a while. I'll try to find you in a few months time, but that's about all I can do, for now".

"H-How will I make more money?", he asks, "I'm... little?". Owens runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm... not too sure about that one, kiddo", he admits, "I have a contact there, who owes me a favor, and I've asked him to give you a place to stay for a few weeks. By then, I might be able to come and help you again. Understand?". Ben nods. "Did- Were Three and Control caught again?", Ben asks. Owens shakes his head. "No. They got away, thankfully, just like you and Kali. Nine is in a coma, and Eleven...". He trails off. "I'm afraid that Eleven will be the only remaining subject, after Nine is moved", he says quietly, "I'm being transferred to a different facility, so I won't be able to do anything about it". Owens straightens up, and looks at Ben with a determined eye. "But, I can help you", he says, "That's what's important. Now, let's find someplace to eat, huh?". They drive a little ways further, before they find a diner to eat at. 

They go inside, and order their food. Ben isn't sure of what to order, so he let's Owens pick for him. "I'm familiar with what food you like, so I'll give it a shot", the man says with a grin. Once he's done ordering, they sit in silence for a moment. "H-How were you able to find me?", Ben asks, voice still wavering and unsure. Owens looks around, making sure there isn't anyone in earshot. "I found Sarah, the woman who helped you, deleting the camera footage", he explains, "I helped her delete the rest, and I told her I'd try to help you in any way I could. From there, I tracked the train you got on, and found you in that alleyway with those boys". The mention of his attack has Ben rubbing the back of his head. "That's a nasty black eye you have blooming", Owens says, "I would put a concussion past it, either. When you get to Bangor, take it easy. Okay?". Ben nods slowly.

"Good. Once we're done eating, I'm gonna take you to the train station. I can't stay for too long", he says. With that, they begin to eat, and, no less than an hour later, they're at the train station. "Are you sure you can't come with me?", Ben asks sadly. Owens nods. "I'll try to visit you in Bangor as soon as I can", he assures the scared boy, "Now, get going. You've got a train to catch". With that, Ben boards the train, and takes his seat near the window, on the inside. He looks out to Owens, waving goodbye, and the man waves back. The train begins to move, and, soon enough, only forest surrounds the train, bound for the coastal woods of Maine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum things up, when Terry Ives broke into Hawkins Lab looking for her daughter, Jane, 003, 006, and 009.5 (who is also known as Control) staged their own escape. 008 did as well, albeit on her own with 010. 006 was killed, and 009 was left behind.
> 
> 009 would later be sent to another facility, leaving Jane, also known as 011, as the lone subject of Hawkins National Laboratory.
> 
> Also, to note, the nurses in this chapter pronounce 'ACU' as 'Ack-You'. ACU is short for Advanced Containment Unit. If you want an abridged version of this story, I suggest reading Part 1 of this series, 'FILE: Subject 010'. If you want to keep the entirety of the story non-spoiled, I'd suggest not reading 'FILE' :)
> 
> In regards to Owens helping Ben: I felt like Owens would definitely be the one to help, and this, in turn, would influence his decision to help Hopper & El, in 1984.
> 
> ALSO, I totally envision Ben as Jaeden Martell. Fight me (or envision your own actor for him. You do you).


End file.
